A First Encounter
by Keiko316
Summary: She left. She just up and left Maria and took Annie with her. Now the middle aged captain sits in the Drunk Tank nursing a beer over her loss and telling her tragic story. Little does she know she meets the man who would change her life forever. This is basically me and my best friend's COD/CSI Miami crossover role-play in story form. Enjoy!


_'I'm sorry Maria...'_

**The words kept playing over and over again in her mind. Even as the lights and sounds of the San Francisco evening welcomed her, there was no relief to the pain she felt at that moment. It would be a shock to some, no, to everyone, that San Francisco's most feared and respected police captain, was broken. Torn. Beaten. Left. How pitiful. Captain Maria Su-Yun Yeong. In this state. It was enough to make herself sick.**

**A crash caught her attention. The ol 'Drunk Tank' was busy as usual. The usual poker player, brawlers, and beer nursers keeping the place in business.**

**'Ah what the hell...' she shrugged and made her way in, her presence turning heads.**

**She could hear it. The murmurs. The whispers. The bar patrons knew that when the Captain was there either someone was gonna get booked or she was in a sour mood. And boy was she. Her aura changed from depressed to anger as she sat down.**

**"Need a beer Joe."**

**The bartender and owner popped a cap on an ice cold beer and slid it to Maria who downed it in seconds.**

**"Another..."**

**Joe didn't hesitate to give her another one. He knew she ment business and knowing Maria, if you don't obey, you'll running with your tail between your legs.**

**"Everything alright Maria? It's rare to see you here on your free time."**

_'I'm sorry Maria...'_

**It played back in her head again. That sweet yet strong voice. It felt as if it was the last time she would hear it.**

**"Just trouble at home Joe." she downed her second beer. "Another!"**

**The buzz was coming, but anyone and everyone knew Maria had a crazy alcohol tolerance. Hell, she would die from poisoning before getting drunk.**

**An all-to familiar face sat beside her and gave a sigh.**

**"Captain."**

**"Mal."**

**"Havent seen you here in a while. Either your bored or something happened. Home im guessing?"**

**She shot her best detective a glare and he shrunk back a bit. "Ok ok. I'll leave the profiling to Natara."**

**Maria sighed and took a deep breath, the alcohol calming her down. "I'm sorry Mal, but your right. Its Jennifer, she..."**

_'I'm sorry Maria...'_

**"...she left me. And took Annie with her."**

**"Ah hell..." Mal groaned and sighed. "I cant believe it...you mean Jenni..."**

**Maria nodded. She took a swig of her current beer and sighed, the event replaying itself in her head.**

..

..

It was a long day at work. Just closed another gruesome case. The city was safe yet again thanks to Mal and Natara, and yes, Maria's guidance. The now tired captain pulled into the driveway ready to just take a hot shower and go to bed. That is, if Jennifer would let her without chewing her ear off.

She made her way out the car, locking it, before unlocking the front door and walking inside. The sight before her, confusing. Bags and suitcases were lined up by the door. Had to be about 7 or 8 of them. Maria couldn't tell. Was Jenni taking a trip?

And speaking of the devil, Jennifer made her appearance, scampering down the hall but stopping in her tracks when she saw Maria, her face loosing its color.

"Whats...going on Jenni?" Maria questioned softly.

The more petite woman sighed and walked up to the bags, picking up one with delicate hands.

"I...We can't do this anymore Maria. The cases, the late nights. You're never home anymore. We need you here, taking care of us, not slaving over the city. I...We're leaving Maria. It just cant work out like this."

"We? What do you mean 'we'?"

The captain looked over Jennifer's shoulder and saw the fair face of her daughter Annie, too ashamed to look her own mother in the eye.

"I'm sorry mom. You're never around. I'm...im going to stay with Jenni for a bit but...ill be back I promise."

Almost in that instant Maria froze. She couldn't move or speak or even blink, at least that's what she felt like. Not a sound came from her. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The only thing she could comprehend what the sound of her wife, her one true love picking up her bags while herding the red-headed teen out the door. She could feel soft lips against her cheek and hear the sound of a sniffle.

"I'm sorry Maria..." Jennifer held back tears. "Goodbye."

..

..

**"Ah hell Maria...I cant believe it. After all you two went through she just...left."**

**The captain snapped back to reality, gripping the neck of her beer harshly.**

**"And the funny thing is, she had all that time. From the day we met, to now to say something. She never complained when I was a detective. Hell she was practically ecstatic to be with me, a police woman, but when I became a mother, it was like my career, all that I worked for. To be strong. To be independent. It was all thrown away. I was branded a bad mother."**

**Mal slammed his fist on the table and stood up.**

**"How the hell can you be a bad mother Maria? Your out here, risking you life to keep the city safe so Annie, Jenni, and the rest of these people can sleep peacefully at night. If anything, your the best mother in the world for it. Annie loves you and she'll never stop. Shes just confused. She misses you."**

**Maria could feel the anger and sadness in Mal's words. He would know first hand the burden of being a child of a police captain, but Maria wasnt anything like Jacob. She was all about doing things right and upholding the law and most importantly, keeping this city safe.**

**"...thank you Mal."**

**"Hey. Dont let Jennifer get to you. You're a great captain, person, and mother." he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll see you later. Im beat. And..."**

**He looked at the 4 empty beer bottles sitting by his captain.**

**"You should probably get someone to take you home."**

**"I'll take a cab. Thanks for looking out for me."**

**"Your my captain. I gotta." he chuckled walking out, a tall figure walking in.**

**Joe slid Maria another beer and turned his attention to the man who just came in and made his way to the seat next to Maria.**

**"Hello sir. What can I get ya?"**

**"A beer is fine." his soft baritone filling the area.**

**Maria looked over at him. She had never seen him before and she knew most people around here within a 10 mile radius, but this guy. Red hair, calm demeanor, suit with no tie, dark shades. Just who was he?**

**"Never seen you around here?" Maria turned to him and rose a brow, almost smirking. "Either you got business here or you're just looking for a fight."**

**The man looked at her and chuckled, taking off his shades. "Yes, im new around here. Just wanted to see the local areas."**

**Maria smiled and almost found herself lost in his blue eyes. "Well welcome to San Francisco. Im Captain Yeong, but you can just call me Maria." she extended her arm.**

**"Horatio. Horatio Caine." he smiled and shook her hand.**


End file.
